


But Not For Me

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: The Bebop crew lands a big payout, but Jet doesn't spend his share on himself.
Relationships: Jet Black & Ed & Ein & Spike Spiegel & Faye Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	But Not For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!](https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no)

“Finally I can get that engine fixed,” Spike yawned as he, Jet and Faye boarded the Bebop.

“That’s what you’re spending it on?” Faye scoffed. “God, men are so boring. As for me, I’ve got a hot date with that new casino in Alba City.”

Spike rolled his eyes. Faye raised an eyebrow at Jet.

“What about you, Jet?” she asked. “What are you gonna spend your share of the bounty on?”

\---

“I got something special for you today, Ein,” Jet said. “Courtesy of our last bountyhead.”

He scooped a serving of dog food into Ein’s bowl and gave it a shake, at which the corgi’s ears twitched up.

“That’s right, this is the good stuff,” Jet said as he set the bowl down. Ein gave a sharp yap of agreement and then buried his snout in the bowl, chomping blissfully away.

“Fancy feasts for dogs and beasts!” he heard Ed sing-song from above before she barreled her way down the stairs. “Fancy food that must be chewed!”

“Come here, Ed,” Jet said. “There’s something for you, too.”

He held up a bag of sour gummy strings from Europa, and Ed let out a squeal of delight.

“Souvenir!” she cheered, swiping the bag from Jet’s hands and then whirling it around her in a goofy, gangly dance. “Sour sweets for Ed to eats!”

“Just don’t eat them all at once, alright?” Jet tried to admonish before catching himself and chuckling. “Aw, who am I kidding?” he asked, more of himself than anyone else, before making his way to the bridge to look for the others.

“Hey, Spike! Faye!” he called. “You two want something to eat?”


End file.
